


Siren's Call

by MustBeRyan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:05:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MustBeRyan/pseuds/MustBeRyan
Summary: Monster AU for Askaphmaine





	1. Out to Sea

Cold. That’s all Jacob could feel. Why was he falling? No, not falling. Sinking. He was sinking. Sharp pain in his head jolted him back to reality. He was drowning. The water rushed past his face, filling his mouth before he could react and close it. The storm had been awful and yet, he still left the cabin like an idiot. Harsh waves rolled over him, dragging Jacob deeper into the ocean. Just as small black dots began to appear on his vision, something seemed to swim closer. ‘Great. I’m going to be eaten by a shark or something. How fun.’ he thought, beginning to give in to unconsciousness. Before he did, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his midsection, dragging him upward. If the arms belonged to whatever he saw, then it was no shark. 

‘Monster!’ Jacob’s brain seemed to scream. All his instincts kicked in, leading to a small fight with the creature as he attempted to escape. Before long, his limbs gave in to his exhaustion, leaving him to the mercy of whatever sea monster had found him. It wasn’t long before he could breathe again. Coughing, he tried to jerk away.

“Will ya cut that out? Or do ya wanna die out here?” A feminine voice hissed. Glancing up, his eyes met with two black voids, each with a single slit of gold, surrounded by teal-green scales. He gulped slightly. He had heard stories of sirens, dangerous ocean-dwelling monsters who ate men, growing up and he honestly didn’t want to sit around and be eaten. Jacob began to reach for his knife, only to find it gone. “Dude, whatever you’re looking for, don’t bother. Just chill out and let’s get you back to your boat.” She swam forward, grasping Jacob’s arm.

“Let me go!” He growled, attempting to pull away. She raised an eyebrow at him.

“Oh, so you’d rather lose the boat? Listen, dumbass, I’m tryin’ to help you. But fine, have fun.” With that, she released his arm, diving back under water. Jacob scowled, turning in the direction he last remembered the ship heading. He could faintly see it in the distance before another wave crashed over his head, forcing him under. As he tried to swim after the ship, the sea pushed him all over, disorienting him until the ship was out of sight. “Told you. Now, will you just let me help?” Jacob slowly nodded. He was going to die anyway, might as well try.

She was fast, no doubt about that. The ship appeared on the horizon, a small dot on an ever-changing ocean. But no matter how fast she swam, the siren couldn’t seem to catch up. Waves pulled the duo down, ripping Jacob from her back more often than not. As the storm seemed to worsen, she gave up.

“Dude, we are not catching that ship. Not in this weather.” She yelled over the wind. “We’re going to shore.” With no more energy left to argue, Jacob simply let her do as she pleased.

The shore was empty when they reached it. Without hesitation, the siren tossed Jacob onto a rock, pulling herself up beside him. He coughed a bit, not looking her in the eyes. “Sachh.”

“I’m sorry?”

“That’s where the ship has to be heading. It’s a port city. The only one along this shore here.”

“How do I get there?”

“Not too hard. Follow a path up inland a bit more and it’ll lead you right to it.”

“Right. Um, thanks, I guess.” With that, Jacob slid down the rock, wading through the still rough water towards land. A splash was heard behind him, signaling that the siren had joined him in the water. “Shouldn’t you head back out to sea or something?”

“Nah. Too risky to swim home. I’ll just have to join you.”

“I don’t need a babysitter.”

“And I don’t care enough to be one. I’m heading the same way as you.” Finally out of the water, Jacob turned around curiously. She began to swim closer with an annoyed look. “Dude, turn around.”

“But how do you plan to be on land? I’m not carrying you.”

“What a nice thing to say after I hauled your sorry ass out of the water. I’ll be fine on my own, just turn around.” Sighing, Jacob did as he was asked. He could hear her splashing slightly before a hand touched his shoulder. “Alright, let’s go.” He wasn’t sure what he was expecting but whatever it was, it was not the sight before him. A tall girl stood beside him, wringing out her hair slightly with webbed fingers, those black eyes watching the sky. Tied around her waist was a simple skirt, though it seemed to flow with her every movement, her gills moving with every breath. He felt his heart skip a beat. “Come on, before the storm gets any worse. We need to move, idiot.”

“Jacob.”

“What?”

“I’m...ah...Jacob.” He eyed her warily. “Though I’m not sure why I said that.” She waved him off, rolling her eyes.

“Guilt from treating your savior bad? Fuck if I know. I’m Mack.” With that, the two set out silently for Satchh.


	2. The City of Satchh

Upon arriving in the city, Mack hastily yanked Jacob into an alley. “All right, listen. You need to head for the docks. Just follow this road in front of us and you’ll get there in maybe fifteen minutes. Got it?”

“What about you?” A humorless laugh slipped past her fanged teeth.

“I didn’t think this plan fully through. I don’t have anything to cover my upper body, seeing as I was expecting to swim home. I need to stay low, out of sight. No use scaring locals. Just find your boat, bête.” With that, she ran down the alley, sticking close to the shadows. Jacob felt lost, just watching her vanish from sight. Here he was, a hunter, saved by a monster. And he’s just letting her leave. A small sigh left his throat. He really wasn’t cut out for this kind of life, was he? How many monsters had escaped him by now? As his family would say, too many. He turned, following her directions towards the docks. Once he arrived, Jacob felt sick. It wasn’t there. His ship wasn’t in Satchh.

“Hey, psst!” Jacob blinked, turning slightly. Mack stood in a nearby alley with what appeared to be an old hoodie tossed on. “Come over here, bête!” Numbly, he obeyed.

“It isn’t here.”

“Yeah, I can see that. There’s only one place it can be if it ain’t here. Azrail.” Jacob stared questioningly while Mack rolled her eyes. “It’s a small town pretty close by. They must’ve overshot Sachh or missed it somehow and docked there. It’s the only other town in the area.”

“Then let’s go. How far is it?” He glanced over his shoulder, watching the empty dock. If he was seen conversing with a monster...

“Not so fast. This storm is blowing in harder and harder. If the wind keeps picking up, we’ll just get blown away.”

“I need to get to that ship now.”

“We don’t have a choice here, bête.” She hissed, stepping closer. “The road to Azrail is literally dirt. Or mud, by now. And let me tell you, it gets deep. I’ve seen cars try and risk it. I’ve also seen the shells left behind when they were unable to pull it out. Azrail will have to wait until the storm ends and things dry up a little. We should be able to head out in the morning. And if you think of trying to go alone, you’ll be lost before you even leave Satchh. You didn’t even know Azrail existed before I told you.” Despite his obvious objections, Jacob knew Mack was right. He didn't know the area at all and he could tell she was stubborn. There was no way for him to win this fight.

“Fine. But where are we going to stay? Because unless you have some random cash tucked away in your gill, we’re shit outta luck.”

“Okay, one; Fuck you. Two; Do not bring those up, especially in public. Three; I don’t need cash. I have acquaintances.” Sticking her tongue out, Mack spun around, leading Jacob through a variety of alleyways before stopping in front of an old home. “Word of advice, they’re annoying.” With that, she bounded up to the door, pounding her fist against it. The door flew open to reveal a boy about their age glaring down at Mack.

“Hello to you too, angelfish. Must you try to knock down my door every time?” She snorted before shrugging.

“We need a place to wait out the storm. And you’re going to let us do so.”

“‘We’? Who…?” The boy glanced behind Mack, only just now noticing her companion. “Oh, yes, hello, sorry! Come right in!” He held open the door, giving Jacob a wide smile. Yeah, he didn't trust him one bit. But he didn’t have a say in the matter.

The house was huge. Actually, to say it was huge was an understatement. There was no way this all fit into the house he saw from the street. Meaning there was only one explanation. Magic. He side-eyed the boy cautiously.

“I’m Michael. Come, come! My sister and I were just sitting in the living room!” Michael lead the pair into a side room, where a redheaded girl sat curled up on a couch with an old book. She glanced up at the guests, giving a kind smile. “Hello, Mack. Who’s this with you?” Mack groaned lightly, pulling her hood down.  
“Pretty sure he can talk, Kaylee. Just ask him yourself.”

“I’m Jacob.” He could feel the curtness in his words as he glanced around, looking for a sign of what the monsters currently in front of him could be.

“Ah, alright. Well, welcome to our home, Jacob. Would you like anything to eat or drink? Or a towel?” Kaylee set her book aside, standing up. He shook his head. If he was dealing with something like fairies or pixies, best to refuse anything they offered. Though, he didn’t see any wings, which is normally a major sign of either monster. A large beach towel was tossed over his shoulders.

“Say no all you want, you’re dripping on our carpet. So please just dry off a bit.” Michael tossed a second towel to Mack before leaving the room once more. Jacob carefully wrapped the towel around his shoulders, unsure how to get dry without getting undressed. It was a moment before anyone spoke.

“Oh! Wait one moment!” Kaylee held her palm out to him, chanting under her breath. Before he knew what he was going, he had her arm twisted behind her back. “Ow!” Mack made a clicking sound as Michael let out a low whistle, setting down a teapot.

“Kaylee, what the fuck. Jacob, let her go.” He slowly did so, watching as Kaylee rubbed her arm.

“I leave for all of five seconds and your new friend has already shown himself to be pretty paranoid. Where did you find him again?”

“I dragged him out of the ocean. While I can understand being afraid, that was something a bit more…”

“Serious? Dangerous? Creepy?”

“Practiced.” Jacob felt heat rise to his cheeks. The gig was up, he was going to die.

“Care to explain why you grabbed my dear sister?” Michael carefully poured a cup of tea, offering it to Jacob, hoping to calm him down. It was gently taken, the boy not meeting anyone’s eyes.

“I’m...a monster hunter. Or I was raised to be one. It’s instinct. Fighting against Mack when she tried to pull me back up, grabbing Kaylee, all of it.” Silence. He found himself shaking. Three on one was no fair fight in any circumstance, let alone three monsters versus one unarmed human. “Are...are you going to kill me?” An annoyed click was heard.

“No.” He looked at Mack in shock. “We don’t kill people. Never have, never will. You humans may find this shocking but we despise murderers. All this changes is that now we’ll be more careful to not trigger anything that could make you attack. Now, let Kaylee dry you off. I have extra clothes here.” With that, she left, leaving Jacob alone with the siblings.

“Witches.” Jacob blinked in confusion. “I’m assuming you were trying to figure it out. No ‘we gave you a gift and now we own your soul’ nonsense, so using our stuff won’t curse you or anything.” Kaylee gave him a smile, raising her hand to begin her spell once more.

“Well, some might. But that’s all locked away to hopefully never see the light of day again.” Michael added, picking up the towel Jacob had pretty much thrown off during the altercation. Kaylee gave her brother a cold glare before lowering her hand. Jacob was surprised to find himself dry once more. He hadn’t even noticed her casting the spell.

“Let’s all head to bed.” With a slight wave oh her hand, the teapot and cup vanished, leaving Jacob empty-handed. “Oh, sorry! Here, I’ll go make you a quick sandwich to eat!”

“If anything, you saved him. And I’m going to save him again because the two of you are the absolute worst cooks I have ever had the displeasure of meeting.”

“We are not that bad, angelfish!” Michael sputtered.

“You once lit water on fire. On a stove. That wasn’t on. Without magic. I don’t care what house you’re in, you are banned from the kitchen.” Mack shoved past the shorter boy. “And stop calling me angelfish or I’ll rip your damn tongue out. Never said I wouldn’t disfigure you.” Jacob slowly followed her, swallowing a laugh at Michael’s face. “Now, let’s eat!”

**Author's Note:**

> This work features characters from my blog askaphmaine on tumblr. No canon characters are planned to make an appearance and it follows my 'Monster AU'.


End file.
